Little Talks (An Avengers Fan Fiction)
by Julie-Baka
Summary: Susan recently moved from Seattle to New York to pursue her career as a forensic scientist for S.H.I.E.L.D. Though she thinks that it will be a pretty uneventful job, she will soon find out that this job will change her life for either better or worse.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning Anew

Susan stepped out of her uncle's car and looked around at the busy airport scenery for a bit before ducking back into the car to retrieve her dark green denim backpack. She had just gotten a job as a forensic scientist in New York, and was excited to get started.

Her uncle got out of the car and walked around to the back to open the trunk as Susan slung her backpack over her shoulder and shut her door. She joined her uncle at the back of the car as he unloaded Susan's luggage.

"Are you going to be alright out in New York?" Susan's uncle asked her.

"For the last time Uncle; I'll be fine!" Susan sighed and laughed a bit.

"Yeah, but I'm just worried that-"

"That I'll be overwhelmed by the chaos of the city and I won't be able to handle it, blah blah blah. I've lived in Seattle for most of my life. I'm pretty sure I can handle New York."

"I know, Suzy, but you need to remember that New York is much bigger than Seattle; and you're just so tiny. Who knows what kind of people live out there who would try to take advantage of you?"

"Uncle, you worry too much." Susan smirked and picked up her luggage. "I'm not a little girl anymore; I'm twenty three. I'll be just fine."

Susan walked towards the airport entrance.

"Be careful Suzy!" Susan's Uncle called.

"Okay!" Susan called back.

"Call if you need anything mailed to you!"

"Bye, Uncle!" Susan called back before disappearing into the airport.

Susan stepped out of the cab, got her bags, and paid the driver. She looked over the large apartment structure in front of her. It wasn't anything special. Though it was dark out now, she could see that it was just an old brick building that had large patches of light and probably newer brick; a sign that the building was probably built a long time ago and had been renovated several times over the years.

Surprisingly, the apartment building wasn't squished in between the two buildings on either side of it. They were separated by an alleyway on each side; one with an "IN" sign and one with an "OUT" sign. Susan assumed that they probably lead into a parking lot or parking structure of some sort.

Susan took a deep breath. This is her new home.

After she was given the key to her apartment, Susan went straight to her apartment number.

She opened the door and walk in, flicking on the light switch as she closed and locked the door behind her. The dark apartment was suddenly bathed in light. It wasn't much. There was a small kitchen in the corner with a refrigerator and a stove. Off to the other side of the room there was a door that lead to a tiny bedroom with a closet and a door to a bathroom in the corner. There wasn't any other furniture or appliances in the apartment besides the stove, refrigerator, sink, shower, and toilet. Susan didn't mind. She'd buy furniture later. Right now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

Susan rolled out the futon that was stuffed inside her suitcase and set a small pillow and her quilt on top. She prepared herself for bed, grabbed a book from her backpack, and snuggled under her quilt. Just a few pages into her book, she began to nod, and a few moments later, she fell asleep.

_A red car was driving down the road, a family of three inside; a man driving, a woman in the passenger seat, and a little girl who couldn't be any more than two years old sitting in the back. They were laughing; the little girl was laughing the loudest._

_Susan thought the little girl was very cute; she had long straight blonde hair worn in pigtails and brilliant blue eyes. The family looked so happy. Susan could see them…Susan could hear them…wait…who are these people?_

_The mother turned around and smiled at her daughter. She looked familiar. Susan had seen her before…but where? Wait! This woman…she looked like Susan's mother! This was Susan's mother…and the man was Susan's father! That means this little girl was…she was Susan!_

_Suddenly Susan's father yelled something that Susan couldn't hear. Susan's mother looked shocked and turned around. There was a truck! A semi-truck was swerving all across the road, and it was heading straight for their car! Susan's mother screamed and Susan's father tried to get out of its way. But it was moving too fast._

_There was the sound of breaking glass and crunching metal. The little red car began to roll. There was screaming and yelling and little Susan was crying._

_Suddenly everything stopped…there was no sound. Then everything faded out to black. Susan could hear a loud noise…a siren? No. That's not a siren._

_What is it?_


	2. Chapter 2: It's Gonna Be A Long Day

Susan woke up with a start, sitting up. She was sweating and breathing like she was forced to run a mile.

'What was that about?' She thought.

She could still hear the loud noise. She scanned the room in panic for a second before realizing that it was her cellphone.

Grumbling at herself for being stupid, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Rogers. This is Nick Fury of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. We're going to need you to come in a bit early."

"You mean now!?"

"Yes."

Susan glanced at her alarm clock. "It's three in the morning…"

"I know, but this can't wait. We are sending someone to come get you in about twenty minutes. Be ready by then."

"But what is it that you-"

Nick Fury hung up before Susan could finish her question.

Susan grumbled as she got out of bed and grabbed some clothes out of her suitcase; nothing fancy; just a black sleeveless button-down shirt, a pair of jeans, and black lace-up boots. She figured that since she'd be wearing a lab coat most of the time, there wouldn't be any reason to dress like she was going to a fancy party or something.

She heard a knock on the door just as she finished brushing her hair and tying it up in a ponytail. She set her brush down, grabbed her backpack which contained a few essentials (money, ID, etc.), and opened the door to see a man in a suit standing there.

"Miss Rogers?" He asked.

Susan nodded.

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D." He introduced himself. "If you would come with me, please?"

Susan stepped out and locked her apartment behind her. Then Coulson lead her out of the building, into the alleyway marked with the "IN" sign, through a large underground parking structure, and to a black Acura that was waiting on an empty level of the structure.

Coulson got into the driver seat and started up the car while Susan climbed into the passenger seat. Then they drove out of the parking structure. It was already getting light outside.

"So…what exactly is this super important thing that required me waking up at three in the morning for?" Susan asked with a yawn.

Coulson seemed to ignore her.

"Does Nick Fury know that three in the morning here is like, midnight back in Washington?" Susan was becoming slightly annoyed.

Coulson continued to ignore her.

Susan let out a dramatic sigh, rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and leaned her head against the cold window of the car. Her irritation was only increasing from the lack of sleep and the jet-lag that tortured her brain with thoughts of comfortable beds and warm blankets. Susan yawned loudly.

"There will be coffee when arrive at base." Coulson said suddenly.

Susan sat up slightly, a bit startled, but then rested her head back on the window.

"Thanks for the offer," Susan muttered, "but I'm not a fan of coffee…"

Susan yawned again as her eyelids began to feel heavy. Just as she was about to drift off, the car stopped, 'causing her head to bounce against the window that she was resting her head against.

"Ouch…" Susan sat up and rubbed the side of her head.

"We're here." Coulson said.

"Yeah…I see that…" Susan muttered.

"You alright?" Coulson asked.

"I hit my head on the window…"

"Then maybe you shouldn't put your head there."

"Yeah…what time is it?

"Almost four."

Susan groaned and got out of the car, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She had a feeling that she was in for a long day.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Boss

Coulson led Susan inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. As he led her into a large, almost office-type room, Susan's ears were instantly met with the combined sounds of beeping, buzzing, ringing, typing, and talking. She stared, wide-eyed with fascination, at the advanced electronics that cluttered the various desks where people were working.

"Keep up." Coulson said as he continued walking through the room.

Susan snapped out of her state of wonder and dashed off to keep up with Coulson.

"No running, please." Coulson said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh! Sorry." Susan blushed a bit from embarrassment. She felt a bit like a child.

They continued walking between the rows of desks to the opposite side of the room and stopped when they reached a door. Coulson reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an ID card which he proceeded to hold up to a scanner next to the door. The scanner beeped a few times before sliding open the door to what seemed to be a long hallway with various other doors.

As Susan followed Coulson down the hallway she attempted to glance through some of the windows that were on the doors; each room seemed to be a different science lab. Next to one door, she saw a label that read: Forensic Genetics Lab. Susan was already becoming excited.

Soon they approached another office-type room, where Nick Fury was waiting for them.

Nick Fury welcomed Susan and offered her a chair before grabbing a file that was sitting on a desk next to him and flipping through it. Coulson had moved from standing behind Susan to standing next to Nick Fury's desk.

"So...name, Susan S. Rogers; age, twenty-three years?" Nick Fury asked glancing from the folder to Susan. Coulson was looking over Nick Fury's shoulder; reading the file.

Susan nodded.

"Hm…" Nick Fury flipped through the files. "It says here that you received your PhD fairly recently. You should be listed as 'doctor' on your application."

"I guess I forgot to put that in there." Susan smiled awkwardly and shrugged. "Sorry about that. I'm still not used to the title yet."

"Well, anyway Doctor Rogers, welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D." Nick Fury said as he offered his hand to Susan.

Susan smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in so early." Nick Fury said.

Susan nodded.

"I should probably ask you this before I explain anything; do you know about Captain America?"

"Not really…"

"Well, you _are_ young; I wouldn't expect you to know." Nick Fury sighed. "Let me explain; Steve Rogers was a test subject for a serum that was being used to create Super Soldiers back in World War II. It was a success, and he assumed the title of Captain America. In a way, Captain America was the world's first superhero. Later on, he disappeared after he crashed a plane into the ocean to save the world from the nuclear bombs that the plane was carrying. It wasn't until a few days ago that S.H.I.E.L.D. found him frozen in ice. He's still alive, but in suspended animation. We've collected some DNA samples and we need you to compare his DNA with your own to-"

"Wait, are you going to have me check if I'm related to this guy?" Susan interrupted. "You know; the surname _Rogers_ is fairly common."

"Yes, we know that," Nick Fury snapped, "but we need to look at how his DNA was affected by the serum, and we believe that the result will be more accurate if compared with a family member's DNA; you were the only one with the last name _Rogers _in the S.H.I.E.L.D. database whose physical features were the closest match to his!"

"Well the percentage of autosomal DNA is diluted with each new generation; so even if he _is_ a distant relative of mine, then I can't guarantee a very accurate result if we're fourth cousins or beyond." Susan explained. "I'll see what I can do though. Why did I have to be called in so early in the morning if you found him a few days ago?"

"I have to travel out of town for something important in an hour or so, and I needed to explain this to you before I leave." Nick Fury explained. "The DNA samples are waiting for you in the lab-"

Just then a female agent with brown hair worn in a low bun entered the room.

"You called for me, sir?" She asked.

"Agent Hill, could you show Doctor Susan Rogers to the lab where she will be working?" Nick Fury said.

"Yes, sir." Agent Hill responded.

Susan got up out of her chair.

"Right this way." Agent Hill motioned for Susan to follow her.

She followed Agent Hill out the door; but Susan couldn't help but feel like Nick Fury was keeping some information from her.


	4. Chapter 4: Making Friends

"Don't worry; Director Fury is always like this." Agent Hill said suddenly as they walked down the hall. "You'll get used to it."

She had obviously seen the confusion on Susan's face.

They approached the door labeled "Forensic Genetics Lab" that Susan had seen earlier.

"Well, here it is." Agent Hill said as she opened up the door and flicked on the lights.

Susan's eyed widened at all the high-quality equipment in the lab.

"The other scientists rarely use this lab, so I hope you don't mind working alone." Agent Hill said.

"It's okay." Susan said with a shy smile. "I don't mind at all."

"Well, I'll leave you to your work then. If you need anything then ask me."

"Alright, thank you Agent Hill."

"You can call me Maria if you want to."

"Alright, thanks again Maria."

Maria Hill gave Susan a friendly smile before leaving the room.

Susan immediately got to work.


	5. Chapter 5: Work and Play

It was about noon when Susan was interrupted by somebody walking into the lab. She jumped a bit and turned to look, only to see Maria Hill standing at the door.

"Sorry." Maria said. "Just came in to check up on you. What happened to your arm?"

Susan looked over at her left arm. She had forgotten that her sleeve was rolled up and her arm was bandaged at the elbow.

"Oh, I had to take a blood test." Susan muttered. "No big deal."

"You did that without help?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to bother anyone. Really, it's fine. I mean, I took some hair samples and a mouth swab, but the blood was just for extra accuracy."

Susan added some vials to the centrifuge and flicked it on. It began making a loud whirring sound as it spun. After a few moments she turned it off and removed the vials.

"I see you've been working pretty hard." Maria remarked, observing Susan's work.

"I just wanna get this done as soon as possible." Susan explained. "If get everything done fast enough, then I'll be done in about four weeks."

"Four weeks?"

"That's just the minimum amount of time."

There was a moment of silence between the two as Susan continued working. Though she didn't really enjoy long periods of solitude, Susan felt a bit nervous with somebody watching her.

"I was about to get some lunch." Maria spoke, breaking the silence. "Do you want to come with me?"

Susan was a bit surprised by Maria's offer. She had never been asked to have lunch with someone she barely knew.

"Um…sure. I guess I could use a break." Susan said. "I'll just finish up here, and then I'll join you."

Once Susan finished putting everything away, she removed her goggles, lab coat, and latex gloves, and washed her hands before following Maria to the building's cafeteria. They both got their food and sat down at a table.

"So what got you into this?" Maria asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Well, I took a biotech course in my junior year of high school and ended up loving it." Susan replied. "So after I graduated, I immediately entered college and took on a full schedule of courses each semester until I finally got my PhD."

"Sounds stressful."

"Yeah, it was. Looking back, I probably could have taken it more slowly. I could have made some friends and gone to parties instead of studying and pulling all-nighters."

"So no friends back home?"

"Not really."

"Ever been to New York before?"

"I actually lived here once when I was really young, but then my parents died so I had to move to Washington to live with my aunt and uncle."

"Oh, I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine. It was a really long time ago. I don't remember much of my life here."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your parents die?"

"I was told it was a car wreck; a truck driver fell asleep at the wheel and hit their car head-on. I was apparently in the car with them when it happened, but I don't really remember. Clearly, I survived; but I got pretty messed up. My uncle told me that I was in the hospital for a little over a month because of all the surgeries I had to go through. Which is why I have this," Susan stood up and lifted her shirt to show a large scar that started above her belly button and disappeared up under her shirt.

"Wow…" Maria mumbled.

Susan sat back down.

"Yeah, there's also another one that stretches along my spine. I remember having to wear a back brace for months back in Washington. It didn't go over so well with my classmates when I entered kindergarten." Susan laughed a bit.

Maria laughed with her.

Over the next few weeks, Susan and Maria became friends. Everyday they would eat lunch together, and after Susan's uncle sent over her old TV and DVD player, if neither of them were busy in the evening they would head to Susan's apartment to hang-out and watch a movie. It had been a while since Susan had a friend to talk to. It was a nice change.


End file.
